


Relaxation At Its Finest

by Nezuneotoki



Series: Perryshmirtz Week 2018 [6]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Cute, Developing Relationship, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touching, overworked perry the platypus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezuneotoki/pseuds/Nezuneotoki
Summary: Even though it was supposed to be his day off he was urged to find out just why Heinz was heading to the park with a large bag.





	Relaxation At Its Finest

**Author's Note:**

> Perryshmirz Week: Day 6 Fluff

Perry yawned tiresomely, burrowing into the soft yet firm body that served as his bed. 

Today was his, very rare, day off and had planned on spending it lounging about in the backyard where he could watch his boys and their friends work on today’s summer project. The agency, however, had a different plan in mind and had sent him to investigate his nemesis’ whereabouts when they had trouble locating him and thus couldn’t monitor his ‘evil’ antics.

The agent felt long fingers gently rubbing his feet and decided to allow it, too tired to really pull away at the moment. Instead, he cracked open a single brown eye to stare at the half lidded blue ones that were oh so focused on his orange, webbed feet.

Before arriving, Perry had thought about ignoring his Major’s orders but as their top agent he heeded the call and went to find Heinz despite his own agenda. It wasn’t that hard. The agency had record of his last citing near the park and knowing his nemesis, he would want some relaxation on his day off too… away from the prying eyes. Lo and behold, Perry had entered the park and instantly spotted the white lab coat Heinz always donned. Already knowing what he was up to, the agent had sauntered over sluggishly and merely waited until he was finally noticed.

“Perry the platypus?” Heinz had been shocked to see him since he had notified and assured O.W.C.A. that there would be no evil schemes today. He then frowned, clearly unamused. “They made you follow me anyway, didn’t they?”

A tired nod had been his only answer.

His nemesis had sighed, quite irritated at the agency and Perry could only agree. “C’mon up here Perry the platypus.” He had carefully leaned over the hammock and offered a hand. Perry hadn’t hesitated for a single second and took it. He was promptly pulled up and placed on his nemesis’ abdomen to join in on some much deserved and needed relaxation.

Now they were simply enjoying each other’s company as the day rolled on, out of sight from O.W.C.A.’s notorious cameras. There were actually probably a few active around the park but not many, or at least that’s what Perry hoped.

Heinz must’ve felt him tense, because suddenly another hand was stroking his back in long, soothing sweeps. He felt the tension instantly melt away as those dexterous fingers lightly smoothed his bristled fur. Brown eyes closed, the comforting motion of the fingers relaxing him once again. Instead, he focused on his nemesis’ touch. It was so much different than everyone else’s. While a small pet or a scratch under the bill was rather nice and more than welcome from his family, this was more meaningful, intimate even. Heinz knew him not as a pet but as something more, the real him. This and the fact they’d been nemeses for years was what allowed him to be vulnerable with Heinz.

Just as he was beginning to drift off the stroking ceased, causing him to slip back into the realm of the conscious with open eyes.

 “Relax, they won’t be able to see us for at least six hours. I was able to disrupt their signals around this area specifically before I left home.” he explained softly.

 Perry raised a brow, his expression blank except for the obvious fatigue, but Heinz was able to read past it flawlessly. 

“Hey, even I need a break from being monitored all the time you know.” He retorted. 

The agent simply huffed in agreement then closed his eyes once more, burrowing even deeper into the soft flesh beneath him while Heinz brushed synthetic fingers through his teal fur.

And although one hand was satisfied, the long, boney digits occupying his webbed foot soon grew adventurous and lazily trailed upwards. The feeling of dull nails slowly being dragged along his flank sent a pleasant shiver up his spine. He then felt the light pressure of Heinz’s hand atop his paw but did nothing except watch, trusting his nemesis not to do anything other than what was already going on. 

With no resistance from the weary agent, the attentive fingers then slowly enclosed the teal paw and held it as if it were a delicate flower that could be easily crushed with the slightest increase of pressure.

 Perry then felt the gentle caress of his nemesis’ thumb pad running over his tiny knuckles and every other bone in his paw. It was utterly endearing. He knew Heinz could be soft and sweet, especially towards Vanessa, but until recently he never thought he’d ever be on the receiving end of such affection.

The digits were shortly on the move once again, softly trailing up his lean arm and past his furry neck. Though when they reached his face, they paused to tenderly thumb the teal fur just beneath his eye before journeying up to his fedora. Perry felt them grasp the brim only to halt shortly after doing so, keeping the iconic hat in place.

 Brown eyes shifted to stare right into hesitant blue ones, silently asking for permission. Without a word he leaned against the hand gripping his fedora then pulled away, slightly removing it from his head.

 Heinz took it to mean it was alright and completed the motion, pulling the fedora off and placing it between his side and the hammock so it wouldn’t fly away. Slender fingers then found their way onto his head and began to play with the hairs that stood there. 

 Perry absentmindedly let out a soft chirr as he was caressed in such a manner. 

A moment later both hands carefully hauled him up closer. His bill now rested on Heinz’s clavicle instead of his diaphragm, allowing him to take in the scent that seeped from there. Heinz smelled of many things, the most pronounced being soot and metal. No doubt from his inators and their constant explosions, clinging and melding in with his natural scent along with a hint of body wash that had no particular fragrance. 

The sudden need to inhale more surged within him and had him crawling closer to his nemesis’ neck. His teal paws came to rest on Heinz’s shoulders with his feet planting themselves firmly on the chest below, taking care to avoid stabbing easily permeable flesh with the sharp claws along his feet. Perry inhaled as much of the unique smell as he could in one go. He didn’t even care if Heinz flushed with shyness, he was going to relax damnit and his nemesis’ scent was just too enticing. Being this close to Heinz, inhaling his distinctive smell, and cuddling him made Perry feel warm in the best way possible. This was a rare chance that he didn’t intend on passing up. For once there was no one watching them, and for once he was going to toss his professionalism out the window and allow the barriers to fall. For he was not a beloved pet nor a secret agent. 

Here, he was simply Perry.

Heinz was apparently thinking along the same lines as both arms gently wrapped around him and squeezed tenderly.

 Lost in his nemesis’ affection, Perry’s own arms encircled the thin neck in a reciprocating hug.

 There was a sudden heaviness applied on his head that had him chirr again as more warmth flooded his being. Although he couldn’t see what was pressing down on his skull, he could guess from the sheer weight that it was Heinz’s head resting atop his. Then those hands, those synthetic hands that always felt so real, tightened the embrace ever so slightly to convey just how much he meant to the man they were attached to. 

Perry in turn tightened his hold enough to match the level of adoration Heinz projected then nuzzled the tip of his bill against as much of the exposed neck as he could while being trapped in the crook of his nemesis’ head and shoulder.

They remained encompassed in each other’s arms, every now and then nuzzling the other with mutual fondness. Not one to sit still for too long, one set of Heinz’s fingers busied themselves with stroking the back of the agent’s head while the others moved down to massage his tail with a carefulness that Perry had not expected. It wasn’t as if his tail was super sensitive like his bill after all. It was actually the one part of his body that  _could_ be handled roughly and here Heinz was treating it with the utmost care. Then again, the same could be said about himself with how much his stoic mask had fallen. Here he was curled on his nemesis, relaxing with him as he freely doled out affections of his own.

Either way it brought a sincere smile to his face. It was touching to know that Heinz’s feelings for him ran so deep and it relaxed him to the point where he was now pliable, allowing him to effortlessly and completely mold against Heinz’s form. He then responded to the touches by curling his thick tail around the hand then squeezed softly.

 He felt the digits latch on instantly, the pressure firm yet gentle.

Perry peered over as best he could to catch a glimpse of their entwined appendages. It made his chest swell and tighten in an awfully good way that had his tiny fingers clutching the coat collar in a vicelike grip, loath to being detached for even a second.

 Suddenly, the hand caressing the back of his head slipped to the base of his skull, cradling it gently. A slight tilt of the head atop his brought the undeniable feeling of warm, chapped lips pressing against his temple. The lips lingered for several moments before they were finally removed, leaving Perry to bask in the contentment it caused.

Even though he was immersed in a sea of serenity, something was niggling at the back of his mind. It persistently gnawed at him until he ultimately figured it out. Up until now, he had been the one receiving majority of the attention. His nemesis had constantly assured he was comfortable, synthetic hands finding a way to incorporate affection as they soothed all the stress weighing him down away. With all the affection he was being given, he supposed he should give Heinz something more in return.

The agent squirmed underneath his nemesis’ head until he freed himself enough to lightly brush the tip of his bill against Heinz’s long nose. He then tucked his face back in the crook of the neck and chirred softly with slight timidity. The chest beneath him inflated sharply and held for a few seconds before deflating back to normal. 

The hand that was holding the back of his head promptly slid further until it came to rest on his shoulder blades. The other remained curled in his tail, a single finger rubbing the velvet like fur lovingly. Then those lips returned, planting softly just above his eye in a much more confident kiss. 

Perry smiled as he felt curved lips against him. Had he not hidden himself in his nemesis’ neck he was almost certain that Heinz would’ve kissed his bill instead. When Heinz finally pulled away, the familiar weight of his nemesis’ head rested back on top of his. It relaxed him enough that his tiny fingers slowly eased their iron grip on the white collar. They became lax, lazily looping around the neck of his nemesis while tiny, teal fingers rubbed the skin within their reach. 

Exhaustion soon claimed Perry once again, both the brushing of his tail and the warm hand on his upper back lulling him back to sleep.

Heinz continued, his movements slowing more and more with each stroke until his eyes were closed as well, only able to keep up the soothing ministrations a bit longer. Their breathing slowly fell into sync with Heinz’s chest lifting Perry up and down rhythmically. It was sure to keep Perry sound asleep as they napped together in the swaying hammock.

At least until O.W.C.A.’s cameras came back online.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh this was so cute to write.


End file.
